


Wait for it

by ClikC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Panties, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, panties in mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClikC/pseuds/ClikC
Summary: Tracer gets her own Panties stuffed into her mouth.





	Wait for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nox (Sheut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/gifts).



The bedroom was dark, save for the pool of dim light cast by two candles, each positioned on a nightstand either side of the head the king size bed. Laid on the centre bed, wrists bound together with a pair of handcuffs and hooked through a loop on the headboard, her arms stretched above her head was the small frame of Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton. Her eyes covered by a with a sleeping mask, blindfolding her to the actions of the much taller Woman laid next to her on the bed, who’s pale periwinkle blue skin contrasted with Lena’s own creamy white flesh.

Widowmaker ran her cool finger tips along the smooth pale skin of her victim’s thigh, watching as Goose bumps erupted across the exposed flesh. Her victim’s mewling muffled by the wad of white cotton firmly stuffed into her mouth. Her own panties, slowly and teasingly removed earlier. Widowmaker had made sure her victim could taste her own excitement as she’d slowly, almost loving pushed the balled undergarment into her open mouth. All that was visible of Lena face under her mop of unruly hair, was the smattering of freckles across her cute button nose and cheeks, and a pair of thin pale pink lips separated with the white cotton fabric.

Widowmaker slid her hand further and further up the pale flesh of her thigh, slowly guiding her hand around and onto the more sensitive are of her victim’s inner thigh, digging the pads of fingers into the sensitive skin and encouraging her plaything to part her legs and allow further access to Lena’s most intimate parts.

“Mmmmm, you always know when it’s me touching you.” Amelie’s huskily whispered into Lena’s ear. “Are you going to spread your legs nice and wide for me?” Amelie cooed, a nip to Lena’s earlobe. “Show me what a _Dirty_ , _Excited_ ghearl you are? Mhmm?” Amelie laid heavy empathise on the words.

Lena’s hips spasmed, and she spread her knees further apart with a muffled moan. Amelie Hooked her tight over Lena’s, encouraging her plaything to show her everything.

“You want me to touch you, don’t you?” Amelie asked teasingly. “Want to feel my fingers against your Chatte.” Amelie finished in French with a nip to Lena’s ear. Lena’s face shone with heat, her cheeks reddening with a muffled mewl and a slow nod of her head.

“What’s that?” Amelie teased. “I can’t understand you. Tell me what you want my sweet?”

Lena mewled some more, spreading her legs further, wider apart. Lena’s thigh positioned between Widow’s own, was now pressed firmly against Amelie own sex, Amelie rolled her hips enjoying the warmth and fiction in her own growing excitement. Amelie gently lifted her hand from Lena’s thigh, and before Lena could even register the absence of the touch, brought it swiftly and roughly down between Lena’s legs in a slap cupping Lena’s dripping sex.

Lena bucked her hips and attempted to close her legs with a sob, but Amelie’s own thighs clamped on Lena’s own positioned between them in a vice like grip, preventing her.

“Ah-ah! Keep them spread.” Amelie ordered. “Wider.”

Lena did as she was told, rewarded as Amelie started to stroke her with small moments of her hand, the momentary mix of the stinging slap and shock washed away as a wave of pleasure washed over her body. Lena moaned loudly though the gag, rolling her hips trying to increase the pressure of Amelie’s fingers against her.

“Such a Dirty ghearl.” Amelie whispered. “Trying to _fuck_ my fingers the moment I touch your pussy.” Amelie enjoyed using the British slang, rewarded with another deep moan from Lena.

Amelie explored, gently spreading Lena sex open with her index and ring fingers, exposing Lena’s pink wet folds to the cool night air. Lena’s hips spasmed again, and Amelie started to stroke the pad of her middle finger between the dripping wet pale pinkness of Lena’s sex.

“Oh, chérie, you are soaked.” Amelie breathlessly whispered in Lena’s ear. “Mmmm, I could push two fingers into you right now.”

Lena’s whimper of longing stifled by her own panties. Amelie slid her fingers up, until the pads we’re pressed against the hard-swollen nub of Lena’s clit.

“But I’m going to play with your little button first I think, non?” Amelie teased.

Amelie started to gently rub Lena’s clit, slowly back and forth, grinding her own excited sex against Lena’s hot firm thigh. She barely noticed the depression of the bed springs behind her, or the warm soft lips kissing the back of her neck. Momentarily startled as a warm pale hand covered with freckles slid over her own.

“She likes it like this.” Emily whispered quietly into Amelie’s ear, guiding Amelie’s fingers into a circular motion on Lena’s swollen button.

Amelie enjoyed the reaction of adopting Emily’s instruction on Lena, Lena’s face flushed beet red to the tips of her ears and her hips ground hard against the pads of Amelie’s fingers. All the while Emily’s own warm hands stroked and caressed Amelie's body as her own pleasure built and built against Lena’s thigh.

 

* * *

 

Amelie and Emily had been touching and teasing Lena all day on their shopping trip into Camden town. Lena’s bottom had barely been left un-fondled all day, being constantly squeezed, caressed and smacked by either Amelie or Emily _or_ even sometimes both of them together. Lena’s face was flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. The pair had taking to whispering examples of what they had planned for her tonight into her ears at regular intervals, Lena had had to fight and beg both not to slip their hands into her leggings and finger her in front of people, as they had both indicated they were wanton to do. Amelie had soon taking to whispering directions, and locations of people who’d caught them touching Lena, which reddened Lena’s cheeks even more.

Soon however, and to Lena’s utter embarrassment, she had been dragged inside one of the multiple BDSM themed sex shops in Camden markets upper levels. She’d protested in vein, and was soon helping pick her own toy, blushing a deep crimson in front of the attractive cyber goth girl with a plethora of piercings as Amelie paid for the items now contained in the unmarked white plastic bag.

Lena’s blush was still present on the over ground train ride home. The three women were alone in the front most carriage of the train. Amelie snuggled up to Tracer in a pair of seats facing Emily and the shopping in another pair of seats, watching Amelie’s continued teasing of the diminutive brunette. Amelie had finally gotten her hand into Lena’s leggings, while they passionately kissed in the relative privacy provided while Emily watched. Lena had finally succumbed to her desires and the relentless teasing.

“P-Please.” Lena whispered through swollen parted lips, as Amelie stroked her through her panties.

“Please what, chérie?” Amelie had cooed, feigning ignorance.

“Y-Your f-fingers.” Lena’s blush deepened.

Amelie chucked her throaty laugh.

“Are you horny, Lena?” Amelie’s whisper barely carried over to Emily.

Lena had nodded slowly, realising the teasing wasn’t going to stop now that she’d explicitly stated her need. 

“You want me to finger you? Right here? Anyone could see what a dirty, slutty ghearl you are through the window.” Amelie had scoffed.” Amelie had teased.

Lena merely whimpered, her own hand trying to guide Amelie’s inside her panties.

“Pull your leggings down.” Amelie had ordered.

Lena’s eyes were squeezed tight as she fumbled with the straps around her legs, before slowly hooking her thumbs through the waist band of her leggings and sliding them down over her hips.

“Further, to your knees.” Amelie growled again.

Lena obliged, lifting the heels of her feet onto the chair.

“Panties too.” Amelie ordered again.

Lena whimpered loudly, doing as she was told.

“Spread your legs.” Amelie whispered, “Show Emily.”

“P-Please.” Lena begged through closed eyes.

“Play with yourself.” Amelie answered.

After a moment of hesitation, trembling fingers slipped between her legs with a barely audible moan. Lena lost all track of time, touching herself in from of Amelie and Emily, the only sounds were that of the train on its journey and their baited breathes. As Lena neared her climax, the train began to slow, drawing a noise of frustration from her. Amelie and Emily helped Lena pull her tights and panties back up, fixing the straps of her accelerator over the top after. Her legs were like jelly, her mind befuddled and her vison blurred. Amelie and Emily practically carried her to the station’s taxi rank, Lena blacking out on the way home, the next thing Lena could remember is being undressed and handcuffed to the bed. Stripped naked bar her soaked white cotton panties, she’d watched helpless as Amelie and Emily had stripped each other and proceeded to have sex in the floor in the corner of the bedroom.

When Lena’s protestations, and fruitless attempted to grind against the mattress had become too much for the pair, Amelie had removed Lena panties. Carefully balling the material up, with the glistening gusset visible, and approached the head of the bed.

“Open your mouth.” Amelie ordered.

“P-Please.” Lena pouted.

“Open. Your. Mouth.” Amelie emphasized each word with a pause.

Lena obeyed, slowly opening her mouth. Amelie cupped her chin, and slowly, very slowly pressed the balled-up panties into Lena’s mouth. Ensuring the gusset pressed directly onto Lena’s tongue.

“Can you taste yourself, chérie?”

Lena merely nodded as Amelie stroked her cheek, before slowly slipping the sleeping mask over Lena’s eyes, and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Be a very good ghearl for me to night, and I’ll let you come, later.” Amelie added in a whisper, before Lena felt the bedsprings depress, and the sounds of her two girlfriends having sex reached her ears. How long she had laid there listening, desperately aroused, Lena couldn't tell.

 

* * *

 

Lena was close now, Amelie could feel her body becoming tense, Lena’s hips bucked and rocked against Amelie’s fingers. Her breathing becoming shallow, heat radiated off of her body, sweat beading on the skin of her flat tummy and firm thighs. Amelie was aroused beyond measure too, the sights and sounds of Lena so desperate to come, the expert caress of Emily. Widow’s mind flashed with ideas of riding Lena’s tongue to her own ecstasy, but first her _bonne_ _fille_ deserved the orgasm she had been denied all day.

Lena’s hips spasmed, and Amelie changed tac. Slipping her hand lower and using her thumb against Lena’s swollen clit, Amelie plunged two fingers deep into Lena’s slick and wet pussy, curling them upwards to find the spot that Emily had first taught her. Lena bucked and moaned loudly at the new sensations, a note of agitation in the muffled sound, at having her wanted orgasm stretched out. Amelie felt the bedsprings depress, and Emily came into view crawling up the bed between Lena’s spread legs, her pale freckled skin contrasting heavily with the electric pink toy that they had picked together, and which Amelie had helped Emily put on earlier. The black leather straps of the harness were tight over Emily’s hips, despite the model being tripled ended, with two ends inside of Emily. The shop assistant had recommended the hardness for added security.

The one remaining length intended for Lena, the one with the thickest shaft, still glistened with Amelie’s saliva. Emily crawled between Lena’s legs, positioning the tip against Amelie’s fingers as they slid in and out of Lena’s sopping wet pussy. With Emily in position, Amelie slowly slid her fingers out of Lena, before applying Lena’s plentiful wetness to the tip, Lena’s growl of frustration filled the bedroom. Emily slipped two hands around Lena’s hips, and Amelie guided the toy to Lena’s entrance. In one, slow, fluid motion Emily slid the toy deep into Tracer, who’s back arched and lifted her hips off the bed until the toy filled her tight wet pussy to the hilt, and Amelie’s fingers slid back to Lena’s clit. Lena’s sharp intake of breath through her nostrils the only sound.

For the briefest moment, the three stood still like statues as Lena adjusted to the toy, and finally let out a slow breath. Amelie began to slowly rub circles on Lena’s hardened clit, and Emily, gently at first, began to rock her hips. Her own breathless gasp escaping her lips as she did so.

At first Emily’s thrusts we slow and shallow, Amelie’s circles wide, and Lena’s muffled moans soft. But slowly Emily’s slow thrusts become deeper and deeper, until only just the tip of the toy was still inside Lena, and her hips raised themselves off of the bed desperate for her pussy to once again be filled with the toy. Emily would pause for the briefest moment, before sinking deep into Lena as they fucked, hard and slow. Amelie’s circles became faster and tighter on Lena’s clit, her left arm slipped around Lena’s back to play with her breast, while her mouth was attached to the nipple of Lena’s other breast.

Lena did not last long, the torture of being teased all day, the humiliation of touching herself in public. Thoughts, sensations and whispered words danced around her sex drunk brain, as her body coiled tight like a spring. Lena’s orgasm shattered and broke, the walls of her pussy clamping and squeezing the toy buried deep in her sopping folds, but Amelie and Emily did not stop. Before long a second orgasm washed over her and then a third or maybe more she had lost the ability to count. When finally, Lena collapsed, completely spent and limp, Emily and Amelie slowed their ministrations.

Lena felt cool fingers ease the balled up and sodden cotton panties from her mouth, and much warmer fingers slip the sleeping mask from her face. Her two, lovers helped slid her a little up the bed, so she could lay on her side. Soon Amelie was guiding a glass of cool ice water to her lips, Lena took a sip thankful to be rid of the bity cotton taste of her underwear. Lena’s mind swam, the brightness of the candles too much for her eyes, she closed them. How long she was out for she didn’t know, but when she came to, her body tingled all over, and the sounds of sweet nothings being whispered to her by both Emily and Amelie greeted her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> A long awaited prompt, and now a Thankyou to Nox on the WidowTracer discord for helping organise and run the recent WidowTracer Secret Santa.


End file.
